


Tokomaru week 2018

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tokomaru week 2018, bunch of oneshots, or should I say 20gayteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Day 1: sleepoverDay 2: confessionDay 3: giftsDay 4: pregameDay 5: magicDay 6: travelDay 7: own choice





	1. Chapter 1

Toko looked through her bag one last time. Toothbrush, toothpaste, pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, what else did you need for a sleepover? 

"That has to be the twentieth time, stop stressing." Her roommate looked over, hoping to calm her down.

"But what if I mess up? I can’t mess up, she’s the best friend I’ve had, the only friend..."

"I can tell I mean so much to you." He leant against the wall and sighed.

"You know what I mean... besides, it’s not like you really care for me, you’d rather I was Genocider 24/7."

"We share a common goal indeed, but I appreciate your company as well. Besides- what are you doing?" He looked over to see her trying to carry out a single mattress.

"Well I’ll need somewhere to sleep right? I can’t rely on her too much."

"Kukuku, isn’t that too heavy for you?" As if on cue, she fell over due to the weight. "You could take a sleeping bag if you really want."

"Ah, you’re right."

"I know I am."

 

About half an hour later, filled with a lot of worrying, Toko arrived at Komaru's house. Or at least she hoped it was her house. She checked the number, the road name. Yeah, this was the right place. But would she be expected? Maybe she got the date wrong... she considered just leaving, but someone opened the door before she could. She turned, but the face she saw wasn’t who she was expecting.

"N- Naegi? Hello, how... I... sorry I must have the wrong house." God she must look like a stalker now. Well, even more than she already did.

"You’re here to see Komaru right? Come in, she’s waiting." Waiting? Was she late? Would Komaru be annoyed at her. She nodded and followed him in.

"Hey Toko, Glad you could make it!" Komaru ran through to see her as soon as she heard Toko's voice. "Let me take your bag."

Toko handed over her bag and bowed. "Thank you for having me, please accept these!" She held out a box of chocolates that her roommate had given her. 

"Thanks, these are my favourites!" Toko gave a sign of relief. "Come with me, I’ll show you where we’re sleeping."

Toko gladly followed, waving goodbye to Naegi. They entered Komaru's bedroom and dropped off her bag. "I hope you don’t mind, but we’ll be sharing a bed tonight."

"That’s great! I mean, that sounds fine..." Toko blushed a little, the bed was big, but they’d have to be pretty close. "So, uh, what now? I’ve never actually been to a sleepover before..." 

"Well, we could watch a movie or television, we could play a game, we could just talk, there’s plenty of time to do whatever you want. There’s dinner soon, hope you like pizza, cause our parents are working and neither of us can cook."

"Thats alright, I’ll eat anything really. Maybe we could just watch tv." 

 

So they watched for a while, mostly trashy romcoms, with Toko picking apart all their flaws, cliches, bad writing, etc. Komaru laughed and leant on her shoulder.

"Even Genocider could write something better than that!" She yelled as Naegi entered the room, who was a little shocked at her outburst.

"The pizza's here." Toko blushed and thanked him. "Oh and, I’m going to visit a friend, see you later! Don’t burn the house down whilst I’m gone."

The two girls ate in silence for a while, before Komaru spoke. "Hey, you want to play truth or dare?"

"Uh, sure... as long as the dares aren’t too bad. Once I was roped into a game and I had to... do something terrible and humiliating on camera, and the footage was sent to my crush. It was awful."

"Hey, I wouldn’t do anything like that, we’re friends. So, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me, how much worrying did you do before coming here?"

"Well, I checked my bag twenty three times, I-"

"You counted?"

"My roommate did. I checked your texts about a million times, and I couldn’t even ring the bell. Silly right?"

"No, I understand. There’s no need to worry about me. Honestly, you can come over any time. If you’ve had a bad day at school, if you just want to chat, if you and/or your roommate goes on a rampage. My arms are always open." She reached out her arms, and Toko hugged her, before realising the gesture was metaphorical, and backed off.

"Thanks... truth or dare?"

"Truth as well."

"So, uh, what do you really think of me? I’m sure I just annoy you."

"No, you could never annoy me. Don’t ever say that! As for what I really think." She blushed a little. "I’m in love with you Toko."

"Oh." It took a second for her to process this information. "Wait what?"

"Sorry, must be a nasty shock. I won’t be surprised if you don't want to stay over now..."

"No, I just- Why? There are loads of people out there, who are way better than me."

"No, you’re the nicest, most selfless person I’ve ever met. I love you because of everything. Although I wouldn’t mind if you were a little less insecure about yourself."

"I- I... please can I have a moment to process this?"

"Take as long as you want."

Toko sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and Komaru worries she’d hurt the girl's feelings. "Alright. I’ve thought about it."

"And?"

"I think I love you too..."

Komaru smiled and hugged Toko, catching her by surprise, so they both fell backwards onto the floor. "Oops, you alright there?"

"I’m fine."

"Thank you."

Obviously they were hugging each other as they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Confession (and also kinda date as well)

Toko knew she had to confess soon, she’d been holding in her feelings for too long, and she needed to let Komaru know how she truly felt. But she was frightened, and offloading these feelings to her roommate, who wasn’t exactly thrilled to be playing therapist again.

"The first time I confessed to a guy... it didn’t end well. I wrote him a poem, and he showed the entire class, who made fun of me constantly."

"This old story again?" Her roommate sighed, hoping she’d stop dwelling on her past.

"Hey, you’re the one who wants me to confess! I’m just worried about it, you know, like how I worry about everything?"

"Yes, but consider this: Komaru isn’t a total dick, it’ll be fine. What’s the worse she can do?"

"Um, tell her brother who could tell the entire school and they would make fun of me?"

"Naegi isn’t a dick either."

"Or she could hate me, and stop being my friend. She’s my only-"

"Right here you know..." He was surprised that Toko didn’t acknowledge him as a friend, was it due to his weird laugh? Or maybe the fact he was a serial killer. Nope, definitely the laugh.

"-friend and I would hate to lose her."

"You won’t, I’m sure she feels the same way." He was at least 38% sure the feelings were mutual. Sure, the odds were low, but he’d gone on a lot less before.

"No chance."

"Hey hey, if it all goes pear-shaped, just call Genocider to deal with the situation, that’s her specialty." 

Toko left the room without a word, shocked at the thought her other half could resolve her problems, leaving her roommate hopeful she’d built up the determination to confess.

 

Komaru was waiting at the gates when the students left school. "Hi... what are you doing here?"

"Well my brother asked me to drop something off for him."

"Ah..." So she wasn’t there to see her, what a shame. "I wouldn’t expect you to be waiting for me, no one cares for me."

"Hey, don’t say that! Actually I was hoping we could go to a cafe later after- Ah! There he is." She ran over to Naegi and gave him the stuff, before returning to Toko. "So, you want to come? I can pay if you want."

"Hey, I’m the Hope's Peak student here, I can’t just let you do that for me."

"So it’s a date?" Toko was a little taken aback at her choice of words, but nodded. "Let’s go then!"

"Alright, there’s also something I need to tell you when we’re there."

"Oh, What is it?" They walked side by side, but Toko couldn’t look her in the eye. She couldn’t speak up, and she felt bad about it. Maybe she should just stay silent about her feelings, what harm could come out of that?

"I’ll tell you when we’re there."

 

At the cafe, they sat at a table with their drinks. Komaru brushed some hair behind her ear, and a Toko watched 'Wow I’m gay.' 

In her mind she wrote an entire page about Komaru everyday, always being able to come up with new similes to explore her beauty. Her newest one was 'on her face, a certain expression of happiness, when she smiled the skies cleared, and a ray of sunshine surrounded her.' It wasn’t her best one, admittedly.

"So, there was something you wanted to tell me?" Toko suddenly lost her confidence, she couldn’t confess, she was too nervous. 

"Uh... I... Well..." She needed to get her feelings out, but didn’t know what to do. She thought back to what her roommate said , she could just call Genocider. It was stupid, but so was Toko. "ACHOO!"

"Ah." Komaru knew what this meant, and she didn’t really want Genocider to be out in public. "Hi? How’s it going Syo?"

"Oh, it’s little miss generic, I don’t know what Toko sees in you." Komaru was used to the insults, but the last sentence surprised her.

"Uh, sorry I’m confused, I thought we were friends?"

"Yeah, you and I get along."

"But Toko is also my friend, do don’t you both see the same thing in me?"

"Wait... you’re telling me she didn’t confess yet? Oh my fucking god!" She laughed. "God Korekiyo was tellin' me how she was Syo worried, and turns out she didn’t even have the guts to do it! Typical gloomy."

"C-confess? You mean she likes me?"

"Uh, well duh, have you seen the way she looks at you? I’ve read her crap, she seems to talk about you a lot. Like, a lot a lot."

"If you don’t mind, can I speak to Toko again?""

"Awww, you hate my company that much? Ah well, seeing as she fell for someone with basic human decency this time, I probably won’t have to use these bad boys for a while." She pulled out her scissors. "Later loser!" She sneezed again and Toko was back, confused, and a little embarrassed. She realised she was still holding her other half's scissors, and put them safely away.

"So, Toko... you like me?"

"Shit."

"I’ll take that as a yes."

"I’m so so sorry Komaru, I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship, I am very fond of you and still want to be friends, but if you don’t want that I’ll-"

"Hey, hey, slow down a little. I like you too."

"Sorry- Wait what?

"I said, I like you Toko."

"A horrible decision really. I’m sure you’ll just get bored of me and hate me eventually, everyone does."

"Toko, I promise I won’t, just hear me out for a second and stop apologising."

"Sorry."

"Toko Fukawa, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I... I would love to. Thank you."

They went their separate ways that evening, both much happier than usual. Toko's roommate saw her smile as she entered, and congratulated her. Toko decided to write a little note thanking Genocider, and fell asleep content.  
Komaru told her brother about it, who was glad for them, but a little worried about Genocider. After some reassurance, he was fine with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - gifts

It was Toko's birthday soon, and Komaru was wondering what to give her. Maybe a new pen? But she was bound to already have loads of those, and as a writer she undoubtedly had one specific type of pen she liked, and Komaru didn’t know what that was. How about some books? But yet again, she already owned a vast collection, and there was the risk of buying a duplicate. No, she wanted this gift to be really special. Oh, she should probably get something for Genocider as well.

She considered asking Toko directly, but ultimately decided that it would be better to surprise her, as this would be a perfect time to prove she really knew her girlfriend. She wondered: what gift would really show my love? She thought back to the items she had in her house, and at least knew what she was to do with the card.

She wandered around town for a while, before seeing a certain store - Maiden Road. Where had she heard that name before? Of course! She could get something from there, Toko had mentioned it before. However, when she entered she saw a familiar face, well, two faces.

"And that’s definitely the one I want! Look at it, even gloomy would love this!" Genocider and Korekiyo, looking around as well. Komaru considered hiding, but was spotted first.

"Hello Komaru, are you looking for a gift as well? You have good taste, this store is a good place for gifts, especially for these girls." 

"Uh, well, I don’t want to get the same as you. I’m guessing you’re getting this bag for them?"

"Well no shit Sherlock. This is gorgeous innit? Imagine the possibilities, I’m sure you could even store a body in here. Maybe you’re interested in getting one for yourself Kork?"

"Please, I have my own methods, which I’m sure would draw less attention than a man carrying around such a flowery case."

Komaru decided to wander around, leaving the two to chatter on about the ins and outs of murder. However, she found that everything was much too expensive for her. Even the smallest of teddy bears was still wildly out of her price range, so she decided to head elsewhere, slightly envious of the Hope's Peak students who could afford such luxuries. Well, she could ask for money from her brother, but it’d be more satisfying if she paid from her own pocket. 

 

However, her search gave her nothing, nothing that would make Toko go ‘Wow'. She was sure she’d be happy with any gift, probably thanking her for even remembering her birthday, her mothers were assholes. But she deserved something truly special, which was what she found in the most unexpected of places - a gacha machine.

She noticed the machine as she left a stationary store. Unlike other machines, with their Pokemon toys, or action figures, it had no obvious theme, only a promise of ‘ultimate gifts for all sorts of people' One play was only 100 yen, and Komaru decided it was worth a shot. She didn’t have much loose change, so she was relying on one coin to give her something good. She inserted the coin, and prayed.

She eagerly looked at the item that came out. It was a... Kokeshi Dynamo? She’d never seen one before, but assumed it was a children’s toy... that vibrated... Oh, that’s what it was. Well, at least this was something Genocider might like. She quickly shoved it in her bag, and started to walk away, when suddenly-

"Congratulations! You earned another draw!" She jumped as the machine spoke in what she wanted to describe as a bear-like voice. Weird, she’d never actually heard a bear speak before. She turned around to see another item leave the machine. She picked it up, and inspected it.

A Rose in Vitro. Komaru took one look at it and knew it was the perfect gift. Maybe her brother's luck was rubbing off on her. She decided to head home immediately, and wrap them.

 

Once she arrived, she found the paper and began. Naegi offered to help, but Komaru wanted to do it herself... well, she got him to find the end of the cellotape, but she did all the rest.

She then searched for something else in her room, an old Christmas gift that she never thought she would use. Unfortunately, she’d put it in the most random place, why would it be in the cupboard under the stairs, next to the garden equipment and paint? But, she was pleased to find it, and pulled it out, accidentally causing the items above it to collapse, which she then had to clean up before she could actually use the item - a card decorating kit.

She took out all the items, some coloured card, some glue, some beads (she’d have to be careful not to spill them), some wire, and the instructions sheet which she skimmed before getting to work. She tried to carefully cut out a purple heart, but it was a little... off. So she tried again and again, until she decided one was good enough, and stuck it on, alongside some other things. She hoped Toko would like it, but it was a little plain. Ah well, she could always get better at it before her next birthday.

 

Next week, the day arrived. After school ended, Komaru rushed straight over to Hope's Peak to give her gift. Unusually, she was allowed to actually enter the campus, and went up to the classroom. Upon entering, she was met with a wonderful sight, a party for Toko. Komaru saw her girlfriend, who turned, eyes lightening up as she saw who it was.

Komaru handed over her gift, double checking she indeed was giving over the one for Toko. It would be incredible awkward if she accidentally opened Genocider's gift. However, she got it right, and Toko opened it, and smiled.

"Thank you, it’s wonderful."

"You like it? Ah, that’s a relief."

"Well, the red rose means passionate love in the language of flowers, and this truly is a beautiful thing. Thank you. The card, I’m guessing that was your work?"

"Well, I’m no ultimate artist, but I hope it’s good."

"No, not just that. It’s wonderful to get something handmade. I don’t think anyone’s done that for me before. Hell, it’s great that you even remembered my birthday."

"I knew you were going to say that." The two girls laughed and hugged, enjoying the small party. Though many people had left already, all of Toko's close friends, and those who wanted to raise morale, were there, and it was the best birthday Toko had ever had.

 

Komaru gave Genocider her gift later that day, when she sneezed on her way home. She also liked the gift, and vowed to always use it thinking of her. Komaru didn’t quite know how to respond to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: pregame

Yet another day at Hope's Peak. Fail at human interactions, get shot down by Byakuya, try to stay out of anyone’s way, why would she be any use to anyone? Toko Fukawa walked through the corridors on the way out, she never stayed in school, she liked to go back to her apartment, where she would always have at least someone to talk/rant to.

Whilst walking past the gym, she spotted an unusual face. Toko recognised her as Naegi's sister, she’d visited a few times, but she’d never actually seen the girl inside the building. She seemed lost, and Toko considered helping, but no, it’d just be a waste of time, anyone would be better help than her. Besides, the longer she stayed, the bigger the chance of Genocider appearing, which would be trouble for everyone involved.

However, the girl spotted her first, and beamed at her. Toko gasped and broke eye contact, trying to walk on by, before she spoke.

"Hey, are you Toko Fukawa?" Toko was surprised, not many people recognised her, she wasn’t that memorable was she? She slowly nodded, and the girl continued speaking. "It’s an honour to meet you! I love your books, 'So Lingers the Ocean' was my favourite." Ah, a fan. Great. She didn’t really have good experiences with them. The last time she’d met one, they got mad for killing off the heroine in her latest novel. Well, her roommate kept saying she should give people the benefit of the doubt more often, and this was as good a place to start as anywhere.

"T-thanks... what do you want?" Crap, that came off a little harsher than intended. First impressions ruined. So much for trying something new.

"Well, do you know where I could find my brother? Oh, that’s Makoto by the way." Toko stayed silent, and the girl assumed she didn’t know who that was. "Makoto Naegi, ultimate lucky student. Uh... brown hair, ahoge like this." She pointed to her head. "Real short, like... really tiny. He’s kinda generic, used to we- Wait I shouldn’t say that."

"I know him, we’re in the same class."

"Ah, that’s good. Do you have any clue where he is? I kinda need to give him something."

"Well, I’m not entirely sure, but Sayaka was holding a mini concert, and he’s obsessed with that tho- that girl. I guess I can take you."

"Really? Thank you!" 

They walked upstairs in silence, before Toko decided to break it.

"So, you got a name?"

"Oh, sorry. I’m Komaru Naegi, though I doubt you’ll remember that."

"Hey, are you insulting my memory? Gosh, you are so rude..."

"Sorry, I meant no offence, I just thought we would probably never meet again so..." she trailed off, resuming the silence, which continued until they reached the performance room, where Komaru waved goodbye, and Toko silently walked away, cursing herself for being so awkward.

 

About two weeks later, Toko was walking around town with Korekiyo, when she ran into a familiar face. "Naegi?"

The girl turned. "Ah, Miss Fukawa, you remember!"

"Anyone would remember hair that ridiculous..." 

Korekiyo gave her a look, as if to say 'have you seen some of the people at your school?' 

"So, what are you doing here?" 

Honestly, they weren’t eager to admit the real reason they were visiting a hardware store, mostly because it involved a whole bunch of murder, and it’s not great to tell someone that. "Um... redecorating our apartment. Yes, painting and stuff..."

Korekiyo caught on "Yes, the paintiest Of paint."

"Your apartment? Oh, you’re talking about the dorms right? So you’re both Hope's Peak students then, what’s your ultimate sir?"

"No actually, I’m hopefully going there next year. Korekiyo Shinguji, ultimate anthropologist. Currently, we’re roommates near the school."

"Oh, that makes sense... are you dating or...?"

"No way, we’d never be compatible, especially after he tried to Uh, you know? He did the thing."

"The stabby thing."

"He tried to kill me."

Komaru stared at the two of them, and slowly laughed. "Um... nice joke?" She slowly walked away, not even saying goodbye.

"I think that went well."

 

After this incident, the two didn’t meet for another month, and Toko had forgotten all about her, when...

"Hey, get back here bitch!" She was being chased by a weird man. She admitted, he was kinda handsome, but not friendly. She fled round a corner and smashed into the girl.

"Gah! Watch it! Oh, Naegi..."

"Miss Fukawa, how nice to see you again, please, call me Komaru, my bro-" 

"Alright, alright, Komaru, Hi. Now let me past." She stood up and started to run again, but her pursuer had caught up again, and grabbed her by the collar.

"Stop fighting me, it’s so unattractive."

"Hey! What are you doing to my friend?"

"Fr-friend?" Toko was shocked, she’d never been called that before. Wait, this wasn’t what she should be thinking about this, she was being assaulted right now. What could she do to get out? Oh. God no. Did she really have to do this?

She bit down on her hand, enough to draw blood. She took one look, and fainted.

"Toko?" Komaru tried to get close, but was waved away.

"Listen girly, this gal is mine, get the fuck back." She didn’t have much choice.

Suddenly, Toko woke up again, except she wasn’t quite herself. "Oh? What’s this? I’m being attacked? How wonderful, gloomy found me a feisty one this time! I haven’t had one like this since Kork." She stabbed him, scissors seemingly coming out of thin air, and he pulled his hand back. "Oi you! Get outta here." She spoke to Komaru, who gladly agreed, shocked at this new development. Once she was safely out of sight, Genocider attacked.

About two minutes, and a lot of screaming later, Genocider walked round the corner, now covered in blood. "Ah." She spotted Komaru, who was looking on, terrified.

"W-what did you do?"

"Hey, he attacked first, his problem!"

"Toko? What are-"

"Toko? You know gloomy? I’m nothing like her, I actually confront my problems, with my trusty scissors!" She brandished them, now covered in blood. "I’m Genocider Syo, maybe you’ve heard of me." Komaru didn’t respond, and just ran away. "Well suit yourself. I guess she’ll have to deal with this when she’s back, but for now I should probably just focus on cleaning myself up" and she returned to her apartment, where Korekiyo got mad at her for treading blood into the carpet again. Just a normal Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: magic  
> Avatar: the last airbender au

Komaru raced over to the scene of the crime. As a member of the police, she had to do her best to solve the mysterious case of Genocider Syo... oh who was she kidding, it was Genocider, she had know that for months. She wasn’t here to investigate, she was here to hide the evidence. Now, was this a corrupt thing to do? Of course, but she didn’t care, she wanted to protect her lover no matter what it took. Besides, Genocider never killed an innocent man. But of course the law didn’t see it that way, especially seeing as the forbidden art of bloodbending was used in the murder.

Komaru carefully searched the area, finding nothing that could incriminate the girl, she was thorough as always. It was surprising really, such a flashy murder was so flawlessly pulled off. This man, Komaru recognised him, he should have been in prison years ago, but always managed to bribe his way out of it. It was to to know he was finally gone. She went back to her office and wrote a full report of the scene, which didn’t require a lot of work. It was mostly just copy pasting the previous report with a different date and name. She finished her work and headed home, first stopping at the girl's apartment.

"Honey, I’m home!" She called as she let herself in. She’d always wanted to use that line. 

However it was Korekiyo, not Toko, who stepped out of the kitchen. "Oh Komaru, hello. Sorry, she’s not home yet. I think she was talking to her publisher."

"Ah, of course. So how’s your book coming along?" She was referring of course, to 'Non-benders and how society treats them'. It was a project that was close to his heart, as his sister had been killed, unable to protect herself. Komaru was pretty sure he was the other loose serial killer, who seemed to have a mission to kill 100 corrupt benders as revenge.

"It’s going well, I managed to collect several testimonies from people involved in Amon's revolution. It was extremely interesting, and I’ve been promised an interview with the avatar herself, who will be able to tell me plenty about how life was like 80 years ago."

"The avatar? That’s amazing! I hope it all goes well." Komaru had always admired the girl, especially due to her role in normalising same-sex relationships.

"Thank you." He was about to speak more, when the front door opened.

"Hey Komaru, why are you here?" Toko entered, yawning.

"Well, I just wanted to visit you darling. How are you?"

"I’m good... I did some water bending training this morning."

"And? How’s that going for you?"

"Not well, I’m still awful at it..."

"Hey, don’t put yourself down, many people struggle with bending."

"Consider yourself lucky you have it." Korekiyo called through from the next room.

"I just- how does the monster do it so easily? Even mastering the- the- that awful art..." 

Komaru patted her on the shoulder, and sat her down. "Don’t worry, it’ll all be fine. Besides, you already have a special power, what should I call it? Wordbending!"

"T-thanks." Toko seemed a little happier now, good.

 

After talking for an hour, including a little chat with Genocider about how much she enjoyed taking down that guy, in her usual gorey detail, Komaru decided to head home.

"You can always stay the night, there’s a spare bed. Or... or you could sleep in my room."

"No, I need to get up early. Thanks though."

"Alright. Goodnight... darling."

"Night!" Komaru kissed her, causing Toko to blush. "Haha, if that’s enough to make you blush, imagine what would happen if we slept together, you’d be a tomato!" This caused Toko to blush even deeper. Komaru waved goodbye.

Upon arriving home, she waved to her brother, who was eagerly watching the pro-bending on tv. "Is your team playing?"

"Yep! You know, when I watch this, I wonder if we’ll ever be as good as them..." His favourite team, the ultimates, seemed to be destroying the competition. Mukuro was as calm as ever, managing to produce lightning, even in such stressful conditions. Akane's gymnastic skills, along with her airbending, meant that the opposing team couldn’t land a single hit on her. But Naegi was mostly focused on the girl they shared an element with - Sakura Oogami, one of the strongest earthbenders in the world. She was hit many times, but never even took a step back. It seemed their waterbender - Tenko - wasn’t playing today. 

"Well, I’m sure we’ll never be as good as them, but we can try our best."

"Yeah... so, have you found the culprit yet? I’ve been thinking, and I might know who it is. You’d be shocked to find out though."

"Is- is that so?" Crap, had Naegi already figured out Toko's secret identity? He was a student of the head of police, but she hadn’t realised his detective skills were that good already.

"This my sound weird, but I think Genocider and the Nil killer are the same, or at least know each other well." Was that what they were calling Korekiyo now? No wonder he kept complaining.

"Well, their MOs are completely different, so I doubt they’re the same."

"Ah, I don’t really have any evidence for it, it’s just a theory..." Komaru breathed a sigh of relief, her friends were safe for now.

 

Next week, Komaru was having another boring day, when an announcement was made: "Alert! Genocider has been spotted! Requesting backup!" She got up, and went over as soon as she could. This was serious, and if she messed up, she risked losing her job, and her girlfriend.

"A corpse was spotted there about 10 minutes ago, and we're sure the killer is still in the area. We've been following these footprints, let’s go before she escapes."

Komaru obliged, and kept an eye out, hoping to confront the killer one on one. The group split up, and she ended up travelling with one other cop. She walked around for a while until they saw a suspicious figure covered in blood. Komaru recognised the girl immediately.

"Attention! Please stop in the name of the law!" Her partner yelled, causing the figure to run away down another street. He tried to shoot fire at her, but missed. They ran after her in hot pursuit, but when they turned, they couldn’t see her. Except, Komaru had seen which way she went, and this was the perfect opportunity to 'accidentally let her escape'. 

"I’ll go this way." She spoke, and her partner nodded and headed in the opposite direction. She ran along, trying to find her, when suddenly she couldn’t move.

She realised what was happening almost immediately, bloodbending. She desperately tried to turn her head, and saw Genocider smiling at her. "Hiya dear!"

"H-hi. Could you let me go now, I’m not gonna catch you."

"Well, I could do that, but I’m sure Toko would prefer it if I hurt you just a little more..."

"Um... what?"

"Well, if you got injured, you’d have to take time off work, which means you’d have more time to spend with Toko nursing you. She is getting awfully lonely with you working all the time."

Komaru thought for a moment, maybe she did need a break. But in the other hand, Toko would never be able to forgive herself if she got hurt. "No thanks. Please put me down now." Genocider shrugged and obliged, before running off again, leaving Komaru on the ground, terrified. She now understood what bloodbending was capable of firsthand, not just from a textbook, and never wanted to experience it again.

She bent the ground in front of her, to make it look like a fight occurred, before calling for help, which arrived shortly. She explained what had happened, and was rushed to the nearest hospital.

A little while later, she and her partner were questioned about the killer's appearance. Luckily, he didn’t have a perfect memory either, and thought she had black hair, which Komaru was happy to agree with. 

As she left, she made eye contact with the head of police. She had a look in her eye that seemed to know everything. Komaru brushed it off as her imagination, but vowed to never get on her bad side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: travel

"Hey Toko, do you have your driver's licence?" Komaru and Toko were walking home one Wednesday.

"No, I never really had the time."

"Ah, So were going to need to find someone then."

"Wait, why do you need a driver?"

"Huh, didn’t you know, the theme park is a few hours away, and I don’t want to take suitcases on public transportation."

"Um... theme park? What’s going on?"

"Oh shit did I not ask you yet? Well... I was planning to go to a theme park for the weekend, and I was hoping you could come with me. Sorry, this is kinda late notice now."

"You, you want to go with me? I’d love to, thanks."

"Alright, great! Now, do you know anyone who can drive? Makoto and I booked two rooms, so we can bring a fourth person. Preferably a guy though, I’d like to share a room with you."

"Well... I’m pretty sure Korekiyo can, I’ll ask if he’s free."

"Thanks! If he isn’t then there’s always my parents, but I’d rather go without them."

They arrived at Komaru's house, and Toko waved goodbye. "I’ll ask him, sorry if he can’t go."

"Hey, not your fault. Oh and," Komaru kissed her on the cheek "bye darling."

"B-bye..." Toko blushed and started to walk off again.

 

Luckily, Korekiyo agreed to be the designated driver, and on Friday afternoon, the four of them met up and went off. Unfortunately, it was a small car, so there wasn’t much room in the boot, meaning two of the suitcases had to be between the back seats, and in one person's footwell. This could have led to an argument, but luckily Makoto stepped in.

"Well I’m the shortest, so I can take it. It’d probably make a nice footrest." Nice save Makoto.

So, they all got into the car and Korekiyo started driving, Makoto sitting next to him. After driving for about 30 minutes in a small silence, they were thirsty, so they stopped to refuel. 

Komaru and Toko were looking at drinks, while Makoto got the money out. "So, you want to talk?"

"Huh? What about? Are you going to break up with me?"

"Huh? No! Sorry, I mean, it’s been kinda quiet, and I was wondering if you’re nervous around Makoto..."

"Oh... well you should really know me by now, I never really talk unless only one other person is around... I’d feel like I was interrupting otherwise."

"Ah, I understand that. Don’t worry, everyone here is interested in what you have to say, especially me darling." Komaru picked up a diet cherry coke, delicious, full of fizzy goodness I love it. Toko decided to just get the cheapest drink there.

"Hey, you ready to go? We have exactly 117.5 miles to go, and if we go now, we should miss the rush hour traffic on the major roads. Even the smallest delay could add hours to our trip." Despite not being directly invited, Korekiyo seemed to have taken over the journey. The others didn’t seem to mind though, they were just as excited to get there.

"I- I’ll pay as soon as I can. You can go wait in the car." Makoto didn’t make eye contact with the guy, leaving him a little offended. Whilst the three were in the car, he brought it up.

"Is there something on my face? It’s like he didn’t want me around."

"No, I think he’s just afraid of you." Toko and Korekiyo started talking in unison, leaving Komaru confused, but entertained.

"Why? Is it my laugh, I know many people think that’s weird. I honestly don’t know-"

"I think it’s due to your dress style-"

"-what’s so bad about it. I mean-"

"I mean, who wears long sleeves in summer? It’s like-"

"-kukuku, is it really that strange. Ouma goes nishishi, and are people scared of him?"

"do you want to be boiled alive? Oh wait... you kinda do, don’t you..."

"Well, they are, but it’s because of his lies, not his laugh. But seriously-"

"You know what, I’m kinkshaming, who wants to be killed like that? Oh, but"

"why is he scared of me?"

"he’s probably more scared of the fact that you’re a serial killer!" Toko finished her rant as Makoto stepped into the car, causing him to step back in shock. "Oh hi Naegi."

"You... you’re a what?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I only kill girls."

"That... doesn’t really help." He looked back at Komaru, with a 'did you know about this' look. She shrugged at him.

 

For the next stretch, Naegi stayed silent, with occasional glances at the other boy, who was calmly talking to the girls about school. 

"So Makoto, how's Sayaka?" Komaru poked the back of his head, eager to get him to talk.

"What are you talking about? She’s alright of course, idol work and all that." He blushed a little.

"You know what I mean, aren’t you dating yet?"

"What? No way, we’re just friends."

"Could have fooled me..." Toko spoke. The conversation was getting interesting now, she wanted to hear the gossip. "So, if you’re not, then why don’t you tell us who’s dating who?"

"Well, I think Mondo and Ishimaru like each other, but they’re just too dense to figure out their feelings. I think Chihiro's trying to help them though."

"How interesting..."

"And I shouldn’t tell you this, but Mukuro and Kirigiri are pretty close. Junko and I were talking the other day, apparently they’re, in her words: 'like, totally together! I’m telling ya, they’re a match made in heaven!' And she’d probably know her twin better than I do."

"Really? Those two?" Toko gasped. 

"I can’t say I know them that well, but they do seem like they’d get along well."

"Uh, sure..." Komaru didn’t actually know either of them. "But it seems like your options are getting pretty limited, are you ever gonna ask someone out."

"Well there is one guy I like, but I have no chance..."

"Jesus fucking Christ, does the school only accept homos? I swear no one is straight here, not even the teachers!" Genocider spoke, leaving the others staring in shock, they hadn’t realised she’d transformed.

"Uh, Toko?"

Komaru and Korekiyo both realised he didn’t know about Genocider. This was going to be fun."

"No, I’m not gloomy. Didn’t ya know, I’m Genocider Syo!"

"The... serial killer?"

"The very same! Don’t worry, I won’t go after you Macaroni."

"I..." Naegi was shocked, two of them? "And they were roommates..."

"Oh my god they were roommates..." Komaru followed.

Naegi went silent again. This was gonna be one long weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: own choice   
> School mode

What do you want to do with Komaru?  
-Hang out.  
-Use a trip ticket.  
-Never mind.

Hopefully she doesn’t already have plans...

"Of course, where do you want to go?"  
-Dining room  
-School store  
-Library   
-Rec room  
-Music room  
-Garden

 

The dining room is the same as ever, a big place, but lonely when there aren’t many people. 

(First set)

-Do you know how to cook?

Komaru: I’m no ultimate chef, but I do enjoy it.

Komaru: For quite a while I’ve been making lunches for my brother and I to take to school.

Komaru: He seems to like them, unless he’s just lying to be polite.

Komaru: Do you cook?

Toko: Not really, I usually just have instant noodles.

Komaru: Then how about I teach you the basics? I’d love to try your food.

Toko: I’d like to try yours as well.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-How does your hair get like that?

Komaru: My hair?

Komaru: Oh you mean the spikey bit.

Komaru: I don’t really know, it’s just there I guess.

Komaru: Is it really that weird?

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun...

 

-What should we talk about?

Komaru: I’m not sure, I just like your company.

Komaru: You’re just so nice to talk to, yet no one else seems to realise that.

Komaru: It kinda makes me feel special, as strange as that sounds...

Komaru: I’d even say I lo-

Komaru: Ah, what am I saying? 

Komaru: So, how has your day been?

It seems that she had a great time.

 

(Second set)

-For breakfast, Japanese and Western are equally good.

Komaru: I’d say they’re both good, but I prefer Japanese.

Komaru: I guess that’s probably more to do with my upbringing though...

Komaru: But sometimes I’m in a rush, so I don’t even get any breakfast.

Komaru: Luckily at this school, the classrooms and dining hall are only 5 minutes away from each other.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-Want something to drink?

Komaru: Yes please, I was getting a little thirsty.

Komaru: Hmm, there are a out of options, aren’t there?

Komaru: I don’t know what to pick.

Komaru: Hey, surprise me! I’m sure whatever you choose will be great.

That’s a lot of pressure to put on me.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-I could go for something sweet...

Komaru: Toko? 

Komaru: We’ve been friends for a while, and I know that’s a lie.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

 

(Third set)

-Let’s make lunch and go somewhere.

Komaru: Oh, a picnic?

Komaru: That sounds great, it’s been a while since I went on one of those.

Komaru: Reminds me of the time we were fishing before eating.

Komaru: And then my brother fell into the water!

This sounds like a fun story.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-So, what do you like to do at night?

Komaru: ...

Komaru: That’s a weird question to ask.

Komaru: If you were a guy I’d probably slap you...

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

 

-You look really pretty today.

Komaru: You think so? Thank you!

Komaru: Can you tell I made an extra effort for our date?

Toko: D-date?

Komaru: Yep, unless you don’t see it that way...

Toko: No, this is a date.

Komaru: Haha, good to hear.

I wasn’t expecting this, but it’s nice.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

The school store is filled with the same old junk, it’s a little claustrophobic.

(First set)

-That’s a pretty cute doll.

Komaru: It sure is...

Komaru: But you know what’s even cuter?

Toko: No, what?

Komaru: You!

Toko: That’s so cliché.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-I remember these toy vending machines!

Komaru: Remember? You mean you don’t use them nowadays?

Toko: Well, they are kinda childish...

Komaru: Oh... 

Komaru: I still use them occasionally though...

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-Oh, there’s some rope.

Komaru: Uh...

Komaru: I think Korekiyo is rubbing off on you a little too much...

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

 

(Second set)

-Let’s dig for treasure.

Komaru: Good idea!

Komaru: I heard there’s some really good stuff in the monomono machine.

Komaru: Do you want to have a go?

Toko: S-Sure.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-Let’s organise things in here a little.

Komaru: Well, it is a little messy...

Komaru: But I kinda like the cluttered look.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-Do they have any new DVDs?

Komaru: I’m sure I saw something like that in here.

Komaru: If we find something, do you want to watch it together in my room?

Toko: Can I really come into your room like that?

Komaru: Of course you can! Hey, if you’re over I might actually put some effort into cleaning it.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

(Third set)

-There’s lots of paintings here.

Komaru: There sure are

Komaru: ...

Toko: ...

Not exactly a great conversation starter.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-I want this awesome pen!

Komaru: It does look nice, I guess you’d want to write with it.

Toko: I would.

Komaru: Apparently it’s available in the monomono machine, maybe we could give it a shot?

Komaru: The odds are low, but why not?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-I don’t know what most of this stuff is for.

Komaru: I agree, there is a lot of weird stuff. 

Komaru: But isn’t it fun to look through places like these?

Komaru: You never know what amazing things you’ll find.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

The library, so many books line the shelves. It’s such a wonderful place to be, especially with someone you like.

 

(First set)

-I wonder if any of my books are here.

Komaru: I’ve read some of your work, it’s really good!

Komaru: I mean, you already know that, being the ultimate writer and all.

Komaru: But there are some things I haven’t read, like that I-novel.

Komaru: But from what I’ve heard, it’s your best work!

I think that’d be a little too depressing for you.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-I think I saw some comics...

Komaru: Really? Where?

Toko: Uh... over there.

Komaru: I don’t have much free time nowadays, so comics are great to read in breaks.

Komaru: I love romance comics, but I’ll read pretty much anything.

Komaru: I once read a comic adaptation of one of your books, but the original was better.

Toko: Thank you.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-This is such a relaxing place.

Komaru: Yeah, I feel kinda sleepy.

Toko: You shouldn’t fall asleep in a library!

Komaru: Ah... Sorry...

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

(Second set)

-Finally we get to be alone.

Komaru: Ah, you aren’t really a people person, are you?

Komaru: Don't worry, if you ever feel like you can’t deal with others, then come talk to me.

Komaru: I love the time we spend together...

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-Do you want to study?

Komaru: Studying? I don’t particularly feel like it.

Komaru: Even at such a great school like this, we still have to do so much work.

Komaru: I’d rather have fun with you instead of that.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-Should we look in the archive?

Komaru: I don’t think that’s a good idea...

Komaru: There’s a lot of murder files right?

Komaru: Including one for Genocider.

Komaru: I don’t think either of us want to see that.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

 

(Third set)

-There sure are a lot of books here.

Komaru: Yep, it is a library after all.

Komaru: I wonder how long it’d take to read them all...

Komaru: Do you have any recommendations?

Toko: Of course I do.

Komaru: Great! Let’s read for a while.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-I love reading.

Komaru: Thats to be expected...

Komaru: ...

Toko: ...

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-There’s a computer here.

Komaru: I checked, but it doesn’t seem to connect to the internet.

Komaru: But it has a few games, like minesweeper.

Toko: Does anyone even know how to play that?

Komaru: Maybe we could figure it out together.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

In the rec room there are a lot of games. Just what you’d expect.

 

(First set)

-Do you want to play othello?

Komaru: I don’t really know how to play that.

Komaru: Sorry...

Toko: There’s no need to apologise, it’s my fault for suggesting it.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-Let’s give darts a shot.

Komaru: Hmm, I’ve never tried it before, but how hard can it be?

Komaru: But I don’t intend to lose, let’s do this!

She seems really fired up.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-How about pool?

Komaru: But the pool is downstairs?

Toko: I mean the game.

Komaru: Oh...

Komaru: That sounds fun. 

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

(Second set)

-It’s kinda boring here...

Komaru: Is it? I think there’s a lot to do here.

Komaru: Or maybe you’d rather play against someone else...

That’s not what I meant at all.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

 

-What are these strange bottles?

Komaru: They’re... chess pieces? Maybe?

Komaru: They're strange alright...

I don’t think she had much fun.

 

-There’s a lot of magazines here.

Komaru: Oh, Maybe we could look at the horoscopes!

Komaru: You’re a Pisces right?

Komaru: ...

Komaru: It says 'You will find love in an unexpected friend.'

Toko: Thats a good one.

Komaru: It sure is...

It seems that she had a great time.

 

(Third set)

-Hope's Peak really is amazing...

Komaru: It sure is...

Komaru: I’m so happy I was chosen as the ultimate lucky student.

Komaru: If I hadn’t, I never would have met you.

Komaru: You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.

I’m flattered, but that can’t be true, can it?

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-Want to try a slot machine?

Komaru: That's gambling right?

Komaru: Honestly I don’t particularly want to, but you can if you want...

I don’t think she had much fun.

 

-Maybe we should go somewhere else...

Komaru: Toko, in all honesty...

Komaru: Stop beating around the bush and make up your mind already.

Komaru: Stop being indecisive, whatever choice you make is a good one, stop worrying so much.

Komaru: ...

Komaru: Sorry, That was a little harsh.

Maybe I deserved that...

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

 

The music room, not a place I’d often visit, but it’s still nice.

(First set)

-I’d love to hear Sayaka perform here sometime...

Komaru: You sly dog, talking about another girl when you’re on a date with me...

Toko: I’m sorry...

Komaru: Ah, That was kinda meant to be a joke. Sorry.

Komaru: That didn’t quite work like I’d intended.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-Do you like karaoke?

Komaru: I sure do.

Komaru: I’m not the best, but it’s fun.

Komaru: Maybe we could do a duet.

I don’t think so...

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-I like to listen to music when daydreaming.

Komaru: I know that feeling.

Komaru: When I listen to music, I can think up elaborate scenarios in my head.

Komaru: Sometimes I choreograph dances too.

Komaru: Do you come up with story ideas that way?

Toko: Occasionally...

It seems that she had a great time.

 

(Second set)

-What do you like to listen to?

Komaru: Honestly, I’ll just listen to whatever’s on the radio. 

Komaru: I’m kinda generic that way.

Toko: You’re not generic...

Komaru: Aw, thank you.

Is that such a big compliment?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-Can you play any instruments?

Komaru: Well, not really...

Komaru: I’ve tried, but there’s never been anything I really liked.

Komaru: Sorry, I cant really perform for you.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

 

-That piano looks expensive...

Komaru: I’m not a piano expert, but I guess?

Komaru: We should make sure not to break it, I don’t think I could pay the damages.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

(Third set)

-I heard the others wanted to do a big group performance...

Komaru: Really? 

Komaru: That sounds fun, but I doubt you’d enjoy it.

Toko: No, not really...

Komaru: I’m sure no one will force you to do anything, don’t worry.

That’s not what I’m worried about.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-That piano looks comfy...

Komaru: You... you want to sit on it?

Komaru: Maybe you could sit there, and I could enchant you with a beautiful melody.

Komaru: Is What is like to do, but I can’t play piano...

Komaru: Well, I can still dream.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-I’ve always wanted to see a live performance.

Komaru: That would be nice...

Komaru: Maybe we could have a talent show of sorts here.

Komaru: Wouldn’t that be fun to watch?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

The garden, such a beautiful place. Shame the sky isn’t real.

 

(First set) 

-Are those chickens going to be our dinner?

Komaru: ...

Komaru: Toko, I cant believe you’d say something like that.

Komaru: They're pets, not food.

Says the girl who was happily eating her chicken nuggets last night.

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

 

-The blue sky makes me happy. 

Komaru: It’s not real...

Toko: I know.

Komaru: But it is relaxing. I’d love to just fall asleep here.

Komaru: Sometimes you just have to stop and admire the little things in life.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-Do you want to walk around for a bit?

Komaru: Of course! All these beautiful flowers, I want to see them all!

Komaru: It’s wonderful to go on a walk with the person you like, isn’t it?

The person you like? Me?

It seems that she had a great time.

(Second set)

-Something seems off...

Komaru: I know.

Komaru: As nice as this place is, we’re still trapped here.

Komaru: Honestly, I’d rather just have fun, not having to think about all this.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-Do you want to make flower garlands?

Komaru: Really? That would be wonderful!

Komaru: You'd look so pretty with a flower crown.

Komaru: I haven’t done something like this for ages, thank you.

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-This flower sure is ugly.

Komaru: It is weird, but we don’t need to just focus on that.

Komaru: It may be ugly, but there are hundreds, maybe thousands of pretty flowers as well!

Komaru: Don’t you think they’re nicer than worrying about one ugly flower?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

(Third set)

-Do you believe in flower fortune-telling?

Komaru: I don’t really believe in fortune telling.

Komaru: No offence to Hagakure.

Komaru: But if the flowers say I have a good fortune ahead, I’ll listen to them!

Komaru: Let’s go for it!

It seems that she had a great time.

 

-Do you want to do some gardening?

Komaru: I think the garden looks good as it is.

Komaru: If we did some gardening, I’d probably mess something up.

Komaru: Besides, I’d rather just relax.

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

 

-I’d rather have rabbits than chickens.

Komaru: I see what you mean, they are cuter.

Komaru: And fluffier...

Komaru: Rabbits are pretty cute, aren’t they?

You sort of remind me of a cute rabbit.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

(General responses)

It seems that she had a great time.

Komaru: I can’t remember the last time I went on a date this fun!

Komaru: I’d love to hang out with you more, but it’s getting late.

Komaru: Make sure to invite me out again.

Komaru: We should go back to the dorms, let’s walk back together.

 

I think we both had a pretty good time.

Komaru: This has been a good day, thank you.

Komaru: If you’re free, then I’d like to go out with you again.

Komaru: We should go now, see ya!

 

I get the feeling she didn’t have much fun.

Komaru: Hmm...

Komaru: Maybe this wasn’t the best way to spend my day.

Komaru: If you want to go take me out again, let’s do something different.

Komaru: Bye.

 

Crap, I don’t think that could have gone any worse.

Komaru: ...

Komaru: I don’t mean to be rude, but this wasn’t that fun...

Komaru: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta do something different.

She left without another word.

 

The final day is here... I can’t believe we’re finally free after these 50 days. As strange as it seems, I’ll miss some of these people. I should talk to Komaru before we leave.

Komaru: So, we can leave now, isn’t that great?

Komaru: But before that, there’s something I want to say, from the bottom of my heart.

Komaru: Toko, thank you for the time we’ve spent together.

Komaru: It’s been really fun, and I’m kinda sad it’s over...

Komaru: But there’s so much more we could do in the outside world, how about we meet up sometime soon?

Komaru: Maybe I could introduce you to my family, I’m sure they’d love to meet you.

Toko: Really? You actually like to hang out with me?

Komaru: Toko... Sometimes you are a little dense, aren’t you?

Komaru: Don’t you see what you mean to me?

What I mean to her... could she mean?

-Friends?

Toko: We're good friends right, thank you.

Komaru: Just friends? I’d like more than that.

Toko: Best friends? 

Komaru: Not quite...

-Roommates?

Toko: You want to be roommates?

Komaru: That does sound nice...

Komaru: But I’m fine living where I am, and you seem to already have a great roommate.

-Lovers?

Toko: Do you...

Komaru: Yes?

Toko: Do you want to be lovers?

Komaru: Toko...

Komaru: I would love that.

Komaru: Thank you. 

She help my hand, and before I could speak she kissed me on the cheek.

Toko: ...

Toko: Thank you too.

Komaru: No problem.

Komaru: Shall we go now? I’d love to see the outside world with you.


End file.
